Dreams: Running Away
by FightingBehindENEMYLines
Summary: Serena's back after running away from Dan. Can they work it out or will she run again? Based off of a dream I had. Could be a multi-chapter fic if people review! I'm new to this site so reviews are always helpful!
1. Running Away

Summary: Serena's back after running away from Dan. Can they work it out, or will she run again? Based off of a dream I had. Please Review! Could be a multi-chap fic if people review!

Author's Note: This is practically word for word from a dream I had. Everything that happens, I dreamed. If you like this and REVIEW, I might make it into a multi-chapter fic. Please review! I am new to this site so I hope this story is okay!

* * *

Serena's back. Again. This time she came back from trying to find herself. Really though, she was trying to avoid Dan after they had broken up for the 5th or 6th time.

She still loves him. But she's scared. Now, here she is, about ready to walk into a party at a hotel back in New York City and having to face all the people she left behind so long ago.

She walks in. She sees Blair, her best friend. "Serena!" Blair squealed, running over to her. "I've missed you! You look," said Blair sizing her up and down, "Fabulous!"

"Thanks, B. I've missed you too. But I have to go talk to my mom." Serena said walking away.

Serena ran over to where her mom was. "Serena, darling!" Music started to play in the background. People are getting up to dance. Serena allows her mom to drag her out onto the dance floor and they sway together just like they did when she was a little girl.

Serena scans the crowds for Dan. He's there, sitting with Rufus, Jenny, and Nate. "You know he still likes you," Lily whispers in her ear.

"How can I be sure, Mom? After I ran away? Everything's just…." Her voice trailing away.

Dan catches Serena's eye. He walks up to her. "Serena," he says.

"Dan. How about we go somewhere…"

"Quiet where we can talk," he finishes for her.

So they go. He grabs her hand and leads her through the winding crowds. He takes her to the patio, outside where it's quiet, calm, and nobody can hear them.

"Serena, listen. I've.."

"Dan, wait," she says. She leads them back inside when the wind starts to pick up. She's not paying attention anymore, just going through any door and climbing any stairs. She stumbles into a door after climbing the stairs with Dan closely behind her.

When they get inside they realize they're at the pool. Serena almost falls in her stilettos and Dan rushes to catch her. She catches her balance and Dan lurches forward, into the slide that leads them down into the water. "Dan!" Serena calls. She jumps in after him, not caring if she gets wet.

Dan is thrust forward into the water. He climbs up onto a platform in the middle of the pool. Somehow, Serena manages to get onto the platform with nary a drop of water on her. Dan's amazed. He's always amazed with her. She's an angel.

"You hoo!" somebody yells from the opposite side of the pool. "Are you two together?" the crazy, senile old woman yells. As if to prove her craziness, she's dressed in a swimsuit with an inner tube around her waist. She has goggles covering her eyes and her gray curly hair is sticking out in all directions. "She _likes_ you, Sonny Boy! I can tell these things." Pointing to Serena, "and he _likes _you! I know these things. You're meant to be together! Just give it a chance!"

"Dan," Serena says, her voice breaking.

"Serena wait."

"I can't. I'm sorry I….I have to go," she says, jumping onto a passing raft and running out of the hotel. "I can't do this," she whimpers.

And with Serena running away, a few tears escape her sapphire eyes as Dan just stands there, stunned.


	2. Coming Back

Author's Note: this one didn't come from my dreams, but it is a continuation from Chapter 1. Review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my ideas.

* * *

Serena fled the hotel. "Driver, go anywhere, just get me out of here."

As the driver stepped on the gas pedal she sighed. "I can't do this," she thought. "To the park, please," she said. All she needed was a walk to clear her head.

After Serena had left the hotel Dan had just stood there. Eventually he went out to where everybody was talking. Lily came over to him. "Dan, go after her. If you let her leave again she might not come back," Lily told him.

"How would…" he asked, deep in thought.

"Believe me. It's happened before."

Dan caught a cab. "Central Park please."

It's the one place Serena always went. Central Park made her feel safe. Like nothing bad could ever happen to her there. It always soothed her, even as a child. Dan had known her to go there numerous times when things got bad with Blair.

Serena bought a big tourist T-Shirt and a hat. She just wanted to hide, away from all of the rumors, the tabloids, Gossip Girl. She sat on a bench in front of a fountain and thought.

Dan came upon Serena in just a few minutes. The fountain always was her favorite. "Serena"

Serena gasped. "Dan…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away. It's just…everything is…" she trailed off, sighing.

"Everything is what, Serena?"

"Messed up. I used to think things were easy, now I just don't know anymore."

"You can't keep running away from me. We're going to have to talk about things." Dan said. He sat down beside her.

"I know. It's just. If I didn't talk to you, I didn't have to admit things are over. But now I have to," she cried.

"Wait. Who said things have to be over? We can work this out. I love you Serena. We'll find a way."

"Okay, I trust you. And I love you, Dan Humphrey. We'll figure things out. Somehow," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Serena and Dan sat there for a while. Talking about what had happened since she was gone, but they avoided the big issue.

Why did she leave in the first place?


	3. The Question

Author's Note: This chapter is just a sort of filler to get to the big juicy stuff next chapter with Serena's answer. I'm warning you: it's not what you expect. As always, review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Serena and Dan would be together right now.

* * *

The next few days were great, or so they seemed.

Still, Dan couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As he poured himself some orange juice his cell phone flashed and SERENA came across the screen.

"Serena, hey."

"Hey you!" Serena giggled. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Actually, why don't we go to the park? We can have a picnic. There's stuff we need to talk about." Dan said.

"Dan, we've talked about this." Serena said exasperated.

"No, not about that. There's some other stuff I feel like we need to get out in the open," sighed Dan.

"Okay then. I'll meet you at the park in 10? No, wait. Make it 20." Serena told him.

"See you then," Dan said as he went to prepare the picnic and think about how he was going to approach this.

20 minutes later:

"Oooh, good. You brought food. I forgot to bring anything," Serena blushed as she kissed him.

"Serena. There really isn't any way to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say this," Dan sighed.

"Dan, what, why are you looking at me like that?" Serena asked, scooting away.

"Look, I need to know. Why did you leave in the first place?"


	4. The Answer

Hey! Sorry, I've been gone so long! School has been really crazy right now and I've been trying to get this chapter up for a while now. Hope you like and thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. As always, review!

A/N: I do not own GG. If I did, Dan and Serena would live happily ever after with no drama.

* * *

"Dan. I-I—I I just needed to get away. There was stuff and I…I needed somewhere to go. Europe always solved my problems when I was younger. I just figured it would now too. I really can't talk about this, Dan. At least not right now," Serena said as she fished some food out of the picnic basket.

"Don't you trust me Serena?" Dan asked, slightly confused.

"Of course I do, but sometimes I just, I've been burned in the past. Someday soon I'll be able to tell you. Just not right now. I still have moments where I'm afraid and don't know what I'm afraid of. It's scary," Serena said stopping for a moment. "But I'm okay now. I promise," she said as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Alright," Dan said, nodding his head. "I understand. I just…I want to be the person you come to when something's wrong. The person that when you're afraid you'll come to. I don't want to be just that guy you go out with for a little while and don't ever talk about stuff. I love you and I want to be there for you," he said.

"You are. And I promise..I'll be able to tell you sometime soon.." she said. "I hope," she muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"Nothing. Oh, hold on a second," Serena said, as she answered her phone. Her ringtone blared through her purse. "Hello? Oh, uh huh? What? How bad is it? I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay, bye…and thanks for calling me Daddy. I'll be there soon."

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Dan, we have to go." She said getting up.

"Where?" he asked, confused.

"Austria. I don't have time for questions, let's just go. We can explain to everybody else what's going on later. They'll understand. I know they will. We have to go _now._"

"Fine. Let's go," he said. Dan hailed a cab.

"To the airport. Do you know when the next flight to Austria leaves?"

"Hang on Dan. I'm trying to find out right now. It leaves in an hour. Let's move."

"Serena, what's wrong? Is it Lily or Rufus or Blair?" Dan asked, babbling.

"No, it's none of those people." Serena said shaking her head.

"Then who is it?" Dan asked.

"It's my daughter," she said softly.


	5. Who's Daughter?

Author's Note: Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! I'm trying to give you guys a little bonus of two chapters in two days since I've been gone so long. I'll try to upload again soon, but school is really crazy right now, I have 7 English projects all due in the same week! If you guys have any ideas for the story that you want me to incorporate, just either write it down in a review, as always please review, or private message me. I'm sorry if I've been leaving you guys on cliff-hangers, but it builds suspense and I promise you won't be disappointed! Much love to you all and REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I do not own GG, etc, etc.

* * *

Dan's eyes grew wide. "Our what? I mean, I mean, your what? Who the, what the, how the, well I know how. But why didn't you tell me? Serena, is that why you ran away? And, God I wish I didn't have to ask this question, but who is the father? Me, Carter, God forbid Chuck? Why…" Dan said, babbling on.

"Breathe Dan, breathe. It's gonna be okay. I'll answer all of your questions, just give me a second. Yes, it is my daughter, but she's also your daughter too. You're the father Dan. That's why I ran away. I hid out my pregnancy with my father and his fourth or fifth wife. I've lost count. She especially has always wanted kids and she was unable to conceive on her own and they offered to raise our daughter. It's the best thing for her, Dan. Just please…please don't be mad at me," Serena said as she started to cry.

"Hey, hey don't cry," he said softly. It's gonna be okay. I promise. But I have to know, why didn't you tell me? We could of raised her together. How old is she now? What's her name? Do you have any pictures? Holy, wow. I can't believe I'm a father. I can't wait to meet her," Dan went on, thinking of how things could have been.

"Yeah. It is isn't it?" she smiled. "I'm sorry Dan. I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't want her or worse…you wouldn't want me. I love you and I need you in my life. If you weren't because of me being pregnant, I would die. I can't go on without you Dan."

Dan smiled softly. "How could you ever think I would leave you? I love you so much Serena. But we have to hurry. Come on, we can talk more once we're on the plane."

Dan and Serena hurried to the airport.

* * *

"Okay, Serena. Here are our seats. 3 and 4 B," Dan said, sliding into one of the seats.

"Great. Thanks Dan. I mean, to just pick up and go like that, it means a lot to me. Now, do you have any more questions? It's gonna be a long flight and we've got plenty of time before it goes crazy." Serena laughed.

"Yeah, I do actually. For starters, what's our daughter's name?" Dan smiled.

"Her name is Clara. She's seven months old."

"Clara. I like it," Dan smiled again. He hadn't smiled this much in a long time, and suddenly he just couldn't stop.

"Yeah, but there's a reason why we are going."

"To see our daughter?" Dan asked, he was in such a good mood, nothing could bring him down.

"No, well, yes. But.." Serena broke out into sobs and started crying uncontrollably.

"Serena, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Dan asked, suddenly concerned.

"Something's wrong Dan. Something's wrong with Clara. That's why we are going. She's in the hospital in Hoescht, that's where we are going. That's why we are going. Something's wrong with Clara," she whispered.

As the plane took off, Dan sat their and comforted Serena, wondering what could possibly be wrong with their daughter.


	6. Sprechen Sie Deutsch?

Author's Note: This is a lot, even for me, to upload in the past couple days, but I'm trying to make up for the week or two I'll be gone because of school work. Oh, about this chapter: I do speak a little German. I am taking German in school and for what I don't know, I looked up on a translator. If anyone wants to know what the German means, just tell me and I will let you know. This is the longest chapter yet so yay! Hehee! A little bit of a steamy scene for DS at the end, but I didn't go into details, I'll let you imagine. XD As always, review!

Disclaimer: I do not own GG, or DS. I wish I owned DS (:

* * *

"Hi, Daddy? We just landed at the airport in Zurich, Switzerland and should be in Hoescht in about an hour and a half. How is she? Do they know what's wrong? Okay, oh! And Dan's here with me. I told him. Hmm…Uhmmm…Yeah. Okay Daddy. We are on our way. Wait…can I talk to Clara for a second? I can? Thank you! Love you Daddy! Clara? Clara sweetie, it's your mommy! I just wanted to tell you that me and your daddy love you so much! Just hang in there baby girl. We'll be there as soon as we can. Awww…you missed me didn't you? I missed you too. And….and I promise I will never leave you again. Bye baby girl!! We love you! Alright, bye sweet Clara!" Serena sighed. It never got easier talking to her dad, just harder and harder. But with Clara, with Clara it was different. Serena could barely handle saying goodbye to her when she went back to the UES, how would she be able to handle coming to make sure she was alright and then leaving again?

"Hey, are you okay?" Dan asked, concerned. Ever since Dan had found out he was a father (like a day ago), he was in full out protective mode now, for everyone, but especially for Serena since Clara wasn't there with them.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just.."

"It's just that you miss her and don't want to part from her again," Dan finished for her.

"Exactly," Serena said sadly. "But I basically gave her up for adoption when I handed her over to my dad and I think they really care about her."

"We'll think of something," Dan assured her.

And somehow, Serena knew they would. But for now, "Come on, let's get a taxi," Serena said.

"What, no limo?" Dan asked feigning shock.

"Switzerland and Austria, Dan. At least in Hoescht there are no limos. Now come on! I get to see my baby girl! I just hope everything is alright," she said.

"Me too, Serena, me too." Dan said as they slide into the taxi.

"Wo zu?" asked the cab driver.

Dan looked at Serena alarmed. "He doesn't speak English. What are we gonna do?"

"Relax, silly," she said and turning to the driver, "das Krankenhaus in Hoescht Österreich, danke," she said.

"When did you learn to speak German?" Dan asked amazed.

"When you're here for over a year, you might as well learn to speak the language. Especially so you don't have to get someone to translate the whole menu at a restaurant," she laughed.

"Yeah, well that does make sense," Dan laughed along with her.

Driving over, Serena pointed out some of the sites that they needed to see while they were there. "Oh! We're going to have to 'gehen in der Stadt' so that we can buy clothes! We left in such a rush we didn't bring anything! And we'll need to find a place to stay, and.." Serena said, going over the list in her head to get them prepared to stay there, if only for a little while.

"Frau, entschuldigen Sie mich. Ihr gehen zu die Stadt und nicht zu das Krankenhaus jetzt?" the cab driver asked confused.

"Nein, nein. Ich erklärte gerade meinem Freund, dass wir zur Stadt gehen müssen, bevor wir zurück nach Amerika gehen," Serena replied.

" Sie kommen aus Amerika, wie?"

"Ja, ja, wir kommen aus Amerika. Und wer kommst du?" she asked him. Serena smiled, this was fun.

"Uh, scusa?" Dan asked.

Serena smiled. "that's Italian silly! Excuse me is entschuldigen Sie mich."

"Was ist das, Frau?" the cab driver asked, only chiming in whenever he heard German.

"Nichts, danke," Serena said. "Now, what was it you wanted Dan?" she smiled. She had missed this place, however short she had been gone.

"Just, well, what are you saying?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just telling him that we are going to the hospital in Hoescht and that we are from the States."

"Oh, okay. You know, you might have to teach me some German while we're here," Dan smiled.

"Here's the most important thing you need to know: 'Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich.'"

"And that means?" Dan asked

"I love you and you love me," she smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing: Kommen Sie, mit mir zu Bett zu gehen?"

"Ja," Dan said. „"I think I got that one."

And pushing the separator window up, they did. He went to bed with her.


	7. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own GG, etc, etc. Same old thing every week.

* * *

"Hmm, Dan. Dan, Dan, hmmm. No! Dan we have to stop! We're here at the hospital," Serena said in between kisses.

"Alright, alright," Dan nodded. "But later-" he said mischeviously.

"No! No but later," Serena said agitated. "Something's wrong with Clara. That's why we're here, not to have sex in the back of a taxi," she pouted.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. But God, you look absolutely amazing," he smiled.

"Oh, shut up. Of course I look amazing after a 22 hour flight and with sex hair." Serena flashed him a sarcastic smile and shoved him.

"I must say, the sex hair works for you," he snickered.

"Okay, this conversation has to end because- Daddy!" she squealed as she hopped out of the taxi.

"Serena come quickly. They're about to do another test and we won't be able to see her for a few hours. Oh, hello, um" Keith van der Woodsen said, trying to remember the guy with his daughter's name.

"Dan-iel. Daniel Humphrey. But you can call me Dan."

"Pretty much everybody does, Daniel," Serena said with a mysterious look in her eye.

"Alright, so let's see Clara. Dan, you might want to wait outside for this," Serena continued.

"Why?"

"Because she's not going to look too good. She's sick. Really sick. And this shouldn't be you're first meeting with your daughter," Keith answered.

"Is it really that bad?" Serena asked in a tiny voice.

He nodded.

* * *

**Serena's Point of View**

I walked in to the hospital room. She looked so small. I couldn't help it, I gasped, shocked. She didn't look like this just a month ago. It was hard seeing her like this. She had lost a lot of weight. Her hair was different. Thinner. I was scared. Upon reaching out to stroke the back of her hand, I started to cry. She was skin and bones. My breathing became ragged with tears streaming down my face. I looked like a drunk raccoon. But I didn't care. All I could think about was the fact that my baby, MY baby, was sick, maybe dying. And there wasn't a single thing I could do about it.

* * *

**AN: First off, I'm sorry that this chapter is very short, but I really thought this would be a good stopping point for the drama next chapter. Also, tell me whether or not you like me going into Serena and Dan's Point of Views. If you don't, I won't; If you do, I will. Now, second I just want to thank to all of my reviewers and if you are one of those people who read but don't review, please review because I'm sort of losing my momentum to write this story because I only get one or two reviewers for each chapter. So if you want me to continue writing this story, review!**


End file.
